rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Dust
' Dust' is the main form of energy in the world of RWBY. Dust can also be used as a weapon by many characters in the series. History/Mythology According to the opening narration in the first episode, mankind was in a losing struggle with creatures of darkness known as Grimm. However, man's passion, resourcefulness, and ingenuity allowed them to discover and harness the power they titled Dust (implied to have been named after the force they rose from) in order to battle the monsters. It would appear that after mankind drove these beasts away and built civilizations, Dust became integrated into everyday life within Vytal. Production and Distribution The Schnee Dust Company is one of the largest producers of Dust in the RWBY world. Dust mined from the Schnee Quarry is transported by railway lines. Dust is apparently very valuable, requiring a large security force to protect it while being transported to stores. Dust is sold in shops, such as From Dust Till Dawn. It is available in different colors and various forms of matter, like crystal and powder. Crystals are apparently safe enough to leave out on display like common jewelry, but tubes lining the walls seem to contain a version that was in a powdered form. The only difference between the crystal and powder form of dust is that the crystal form is weaker. Dust works as a mix between batteries, fuel, and personal energy. Roman Torchwick and his henchmen were able to take the powdered Dust with cylindrical devices that attached to the mouths of the tubes and allowed them to contain and transport it. Other bags on shelves were seen that were the same bright hues as the tubes and their Dust, but whether or not they contain Dust themselves is unknown. Use and Effects Dust is used as an energy propellant in the world of RWBY. It is also used to power weapons and machinery, such as Weiss's Myrtenaster, though Dust can also be used without the aid of weapons or machines. It is shown to have a certain explosive potential. Roman throws a crystal at Ruby's feet and shoots it to create a more powerful explosion. The powdered form appears to be more volatile, since a Dust cloud exploded after Ruby sneezed around it. We have yet though to see the everyday use of Dust, but it can be easily speculated as electricity or a similar type of fuel (assumed to run vehicles such as the Airships for example). Types of Dust Dust is noted to come in several different attributes and colors. Weiss in Episode 2 identified three types of Dust energy: Fire, Water, and Lightning. Red appears to be fire; cyan, ice; and white, impact/motion. Combat Being a form of energy, people are able to use Dust in combat. The use of Dust was how humans originally defeated the Grimm. When users of Dust channel large amounts of power, circles of light with various shapes and incantations will appear around the person channeling the Dust or in an area that the user focuses on. This can be seen when Glynda causes a hail storm to appear over Roman's ship or when Weiss created platforms to jump on when entering the Emerald Forest. Category:Terminology Category:Consumer Products Category:Power